A super junction structure of a super junction device based on a trench concept may include two or more pairs of complementary doped compensation layers extending substantially parallel to a flow direction of an on-state current flowing in a conductive state of the super junction device in one type of the complementary doped layers. In a reverse blocking mode, the complementary doped layer pairs are depleted, resulting in a high reverse breakdown voltage even at a comparatively high impurity concentration in the doped layers carrying the on-state current. It is desirable to manufacture super junction semiconductor devices more economically.